LifeSecretsLies
by SoMoi143
Summary: Sam like Taylor but her friend backstabs her and goes out with Taylor. Sam starts to fall for another guy and Taylor starts to fall for Sam. What will happen?


chapter 1

My life really started to go down hill about 3 weeks ago. When I told Cece, my best friend, who I liked. I guess she liked him also because they are always together now. Some even say that they are officaly a couple.

his name is Taylor Stewart. those brown eyes of his always catch me staring into them. His brown hair is just gourgeous. We go to the same school, and even though he isn't popular, he still gets my attention.

School let let out last week. My summers aren't the best, but they can be fun. this summer is going to be diffrent. my mom told me that I had to get a summer job. she always nags on me, "Samantha Collins! You need to get your lazy self a job. i can't keep babying you anymore. it's your Seinor year and you are going to move out soon."

So i linstened to her. I knew it was true, and I need responsiblity. I got home from school and my parents wern't home yet. i went upstairs to my room and put on a red tank top and some black mesh shorts. I went back downstairs and grabbed to newspaper off the kitchen counter. i sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. i looked through the job section. there isn't many jobs that i could do. I did see one that sounded all right. It was for a little boutique that was opening in the mall. I decdiede to call the owner to see if i could apply. She said i could and that i needed to come tommrow morning at 7:00.

So that was it. I now had a job. It felt great to know that I know had a responsibility.

The next morning I went to new boutique. I caught a ride with my mom because she worked in the perfume department at the mall. I meet with the owner and changed from mini skirt and black sequined top into my uniform. Which was cute. It was red tank with a black vest and jeans.

'Now, here are the basic rules. One, be nice to all customers. Two, always have a smile. And three, make the customers want to come back. That's about it." Chealsey said.

"I can do that." I told her.

"All right. Oh and greet them when they come in." she said.

"will do." i told her.

My first day was great i had like ten customers and some good sales. it was great. Since I got off earlier than my mom, i went down to where she worked. i haven't talked to my mom about my issue with Cece and who i liked. So I guessed that now was better than never.

I saw that she was attending to a customer. I pretended to look around and waited until the lady bought something. When she finally left my mom saw me.

"Mrs. Elizabeth, may i have a word with you?" i asked my mom.

"Why yes you can Miss Sam." she let out a small laugh," how was it?" she asked.

"Its was great. I like it." i told her.

I then told my mom about how I liked Taylor, then my issue with Cece, and how i felt at that very moment.

my mom is many things, supermodel skinny with brown hair, kind, gentle, but most importantly, a great mother.

"well honey, the only thing i could tell you is to get to know Taylor better. Then maybe tell him how you feel. Cece, well she will get over him soon, but any girl that hurts my baby girl shouldn't be her friend." she said.

"Thanks, mom." i said.

" Your welcome sweety. Oh I met this lady this afternoon that is moving into has a son who's name is Nathan Kelly. He is your age and will need some showing around the town." she said.

"okay. So your telling me to show this guy around?" i asked.

I wasn't paying attention. i had just got a text from Taylor.

Hey. What's up?

I replied back with:

Hey. Nothing Much. How bout you?

i then continued to talk to my mom. She then gave me a signal that someone was coming. I looked up and saw no one in particular.

"That's Nathan's mother." She said.

The woman moved closer and my mom started to say,

"hey Lucy. This is my daughter Samantha." she then turned to me "Sam this is Mrs. Lucy."

"Hi." I said shaking Mrs. Lucy's hand.

"Why Hello. You know, my son, Nathan, is the same age as you." Mrs. Lucy said.

"So I've Heard. Where is he?" i asked.

"He is around here somewhere." just as she said that, Nathan walked up."Oh well he is right here." she said.

I tucked my brown locks of hair behind my ear and shoved my phone into my pocket. I reached out my hand and introduced myself.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. YOu can call me Sam." i said

" Nice to meet you too. Im Nathan." He said.

My mom was so right about Nathan. he was pretty cute. he even had dimples when he smiled.

i suddenly felt my leg vibrate. my phone gave me an alert that I got another text. i didn't want to be rude, so i simply ignored it.

"hey do you want to go get a pretzel and look around the mall with me?" Nathan asked me.

I gave a quick look to my mom and she nodded, which meant i could.

"um Yeah. sure." i said looking into his brown eyes.

I walked around the counter to where he was. we started to walk to the Prezel Palace. i ordered a cinnimion pretzel and a medium lemonade. Nathan orddered a salty pretzel with a medium coke. when we got our order we went sit on a bench. i decided to break the ice since we wern't talking.

"So, Nathan." I said

"So Sam."

"What do you like to do?"

"I play baseball. i like to play video games and my guitar.' he said talking a bite of his pretzel.

"you play guitar? that's awesome."

"yeah. what do you like to do?"

"I kind of play the drums and a little of tennis.i also do drama."

"Drama?" Nathan asked. he looked confused.

"Yeah. Its acting, like in plays." i told him

"oh that's cool. So where do you want to go?" Nathan asked me.

"Doesn't really matter to me."

"Can we go to a shoe store? i need some new shoes." he said looking down at his old worn out sneakers.

I let out a small laugh and said, "Yeah. It looks like you could use some new ones."

We walked down to Payless and while Nathan was finding new sneakers, i pulled out my phone to check the text Taylor had sent me. I read the text:

I think you are really cool Sam.

what are you doing tonight?

many thoughts ran through my mind. some where panic thoughts like '_what should i do?" _or "_what does he want to do?"_ others where like "_Oh My Gosh! he thinks i'm cool! " _or "_AHHH"_.

Nathan was almost done with buying his new shoes so I put my phone back into my pocket. He came up to me and showed me his new shoes. They were black with yellow outlining.

"so. YOu Like?' he asked

"I do. They're cool."

Until five o'clock, Nathan and I walked around the mall, stoppong at every store. we tried on all sorts of cloths, from costumes, to formal wear, to casual. We even stopped at the photo both and took the funniest pictures ever.

"I had fun today. Thanks for showing me around the mall." Nathan said.

"me too. and anytime." i said.

i looked up at him and smiled, then he smiled back. when we got closer to my mom, we exchanged numbers.

"it would be nice to see you again, Sam." he said looking into my eyes.

"yeah. it would." i said looking into Nathan's sweet brown eyes. "Well, I guess i'll see you around. "

"Yeah . you Will." he said

We gave eachother a small smile and walked away. I think for the first time i liked two guys at the same time. it was a very starnge feeling.i knew it wasn't a good one either.

when i got to where my mom worked , i took out my phone and reread taylor's text.

I think you are really cool Sam. what are you doing tonight?

I sent him a reply saying "Well thanks, im not really doing anything tonight."

not long after i sent the message, he relpied text kinda made me relize that i should get over Taylor because i dont think i'll ever get the chance. the text read Would you like to go to the movies with Cece and I? I guess i should've never told Cece, It was a secret that i like Taylor. I never told anyone. I replied with a "no thanks".

I saw that it was getting late and i told my mom i would go grab some food in the food court and bring it back. On my way to the food court i ran into Taylor. I tried to avoid him because i just couldn't talk to him. it was hard because he kept looking starait at me.

I pulled my long hair all to one side and tried to cover my face. my phone then vibrated. of coarse it was from Taylor.

I can still see you.

go away. i replied  
>he never replied back. i finally got my food and my mom's. i went back to my mom and sat down. i finished my dinner and then texted Nathan.<p>

hey what's up? I said

hey nothing really. what about you? he asked

Still at the mall. i replied

Haha. fun. um would you like to see a movie with me tonight? he asked

yeah. i'd like that. i replied

sweet. he said

so you could come to my house. . i replied

okay what time should i be there? he asked

9:30. is that okay? i asked

yeah sounds great. i've got candy. you got popcorn? he asked

yeah what's a movie without it? i replied

haha see you later. he said

I couldn't relpy back to him because i saw Taylor walking towards me out the conner of my eye. i didn't really want to talk to him anymore. i felt like there was nothing to say.

I tried to start a conversation with my mom. it failed becuase she was talking to one of her co-workers. i even told her that Nathan was going to come over and that we were going to watch a movie alone. She normally dosen't allow guys alone with me i n our house. A strange rule since im now 18. still, nothing.

taylor was still walking my way so i got up and walked to the restroom. it wasn't really where i wanted to go, but it wwould work.

my phone vibrated once i walked into the restroom. It was a text from taylor.

I thought you liked me. but now you run away from me?

I didn't answer him back. the next time my phone lit up wasn't until 8:00. By then i was already at home in black skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt that said "nothing but cute" on the front. i left my hair down and shook it around a little. It looked cute all messy. The text i had got was from Nathan saying that he couldn't wait to see me.

i went down to the basement and picked out a movie and put it into the DVD player. I went back up to the kitchen and popped some popcorn. while it was cooking i poured two Cokes and brought them down to basement . i sat the cups down on the coffe table and ran back up starirs to get the popcorn. when i poured the popcorn into a bowl the doorbell rang.

i looked in the mirror next to the front door and thought i looked fine. I knew it was going to be a good night. i opened the door to let Nathan in.

" Hey. I got the candy." nathan smiled.

" And the popcorn is on the counter. " we both laughed " Come in. we're going to watch the movie in the basement. is that okay? " i asked.

" Yeah thats fine. Wow your house looks amazing. " he stated.

"thanks. ." i said looking at the floor.

" Well what movie are we watching?"

" Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. is that okay?" i asked looking at him.

" Yeah Absolutley. I like Harry Potter. What house are you?" we both laughed .

"Gryffindor. " i replied

"Same here."

" lets go watch it before the popcorn gets cold."

" all right."

I grabbed the popcorn off the coounter and We walked down to the basment . i sat down and Nathan sat down next to me. i pressed play and got situated. the first 30 minutes of the movie went by and Nathan glanced at me a couple of times.

"Are you cold?" i asked

"No im good. Why are you?" he asked.

"Yeah I little."

Nathan took off his jacket and put it around me."Thanks." i said.

When he took his jacket off i could see his muscular pulled me closer to him and put his arm around me.

A little bit later I got bit tired. I put my head down and his shoulder and contuined to watch the movie.

"are you tired?" he asked

"Just a Little but i'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked me

" Yeah. im fine. the movie is great and it isn't even over yet.i want to finish it"

"All right."

After that the movie seemed to go by fast. i guess because i was tired. When the credits started to show up, Nathan and i stayed like we were. I guessed we both didn't want to get up. i wanted to stay right where i was. i wanted to go to sleep in Nathan's arms.

After the credits were done, i picked up my head up and he pulled his arm back to his side.

"well that was a good movie" nathan said

"yeah. it was." i agreed.

" We should do this agian sometime." he said

"That would be Nice." i said

We both stood up and walked to the front door.

"Well," he paused," Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Nathan. Please drive safe." i told him

" I promise." he leaned in toward me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

he walked to his red camero and left. I stood there with the door open and watched him leave. I felt all kinds of feelings, but motly the one where you feel like you're flying.

**Chapter 2**

I slept really good last night. i had dreams about the kiss, how it was gentle and soft. i had to get up early the next morning to go to work. I kinda liked my new job. They had cute cloths there along with nice shoes.

I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. i put on my uniform and grabbed my blue hair dryer and sat down to dry my hair.

My hair is normally wavy when im done blowdrying it. Sometimes it loooks cute and others not so much so i straitin it. today was one time that my hair looked good so i left it alone.

When i was done with my hair and putting on some make-up, it was time to leave. i put on some socks and my black converse.

I went to the mall with my mom since I wasn't talking to Cece or Taylor. When we got in the car i told my mom evrything that had happened last night and made her agree not to tell anyone.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. i pulled it out and saw that Nathan had texted me**.**

**hello Goodmorning ****he said**

**Goodmorning ****i replied**

**i had a great time last night ****he said**

**me too. it was fun ****i said**

**sure was**

**haha. i have to go im at work**

**oh. where do you work ****he asked**

**in the mall. have to go bye **

**bye**

when i got to work my boss said that i could get off at 1:00, which was my lunch break. So work wasn't that had a few customers. Since it was a new store and the manager needed to get the word out about it, she asked me to model some cloths. i agreed, i mean who dosen't want to model? she told me to met her on saturday at the Holiday Inn.

At 1:00 i left work and went to the food court to get lunch. i looked at my phone and found that i had 20 missed calls all from Taylor. And 31 texts. 30 from Taylor and only 1 from Nathan. i read Nathan's text only.

**Wanna get some lunch on your break?**

**yeah im at he food court where are you?**

**im going to pick you up and we'll go eat somewhere.**

**are you sure?**

**yeah im positive.**

**okay ill meet you in the front?**

**yeah **

i walked to the front of the mall and waited for Nathan. While waiting i texted my mom saying that i got off work early and that Nathan was taking me to lunch.

Nathan pulled up in his red camero and i got in the passenger seat.

"Hey." He said

"Hey."

"So what time do you need to be back at work?" he asked

"I dont have to. They told me i could leave at 1:00."

"Awesome." he said driving off.

"So where are we going?" i asked

" Its A Surprise."

"Oh Okay." i laughed.

"what's so funny?" he asked

"Nothing."

"Tell me." he incited.

"You. "

"Thanks" he showed a small smile

We listend to some music and as we passed through the city and into the country part of Seattle, i started to wonder where we were going.

" Okay, So really. where are we going?" i asked

" I was driving around this morning and found a little spot in the woods. its not that much futher." he said

" So whats is there to eat in the woods?" i asked.

"You'll see in a minute."

"Fine."

A song we both knew cam on the radio. I started to sing and then he started to . We both laughed to much that it sounded bad. About five minutes later Nathan pulled into a small gravel road. It wasn't long and it ended after half a mile. He went all the way to the end and turned off the car. he got out and walked around the car to let me out.

Wheni got out i didnt see anything but trees. He grabbed my hand and leaad me into the woods.

"watch your step." He said. " wait just so you don't hurt yourself." he turned around and faced me. He picked me up and held me in his arms.

"Are you crazy? Put me down." i said eventhough i didn't want him to.

He carried me all the way to a tiny spot in the woods where there was a clearing. He put me down and had me face him.

"All right we are here. " he said.

" Where?"

"Turn around."

I turned around and i saw the most romantic thing. He decorated the woods. there was a white table set for two in the middle and some lanterns all around it.

"Did you do this?"i asked

"Yeah. You like?"

"Nathan. I do. Its so nice."

"Good. I got he food in the car. Let me go get it."

He went go get the food and i contined to be in awe. i can't beilive he would go throuh all of this for me. He is so sweet.

When he came back he sat the food on the table and pulled my chair out. i sat down and then he sat down. We ate lunch and talked and laughed. We were both having a great time. When we were done we picked evrything up in his car.

Before we left we wrote in the ground with a stick **Samantha and Nanthan **and the date. we go in the car and Nathan drove off.


End file.
